


Give me Your Blood (And Your Whole Heart Too)

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Phan Smut/One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Dan, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Phanfiction, Vampire!Phil, YouTube, almost dom!Phil, glorified handjob, sort of sub!Dan, top!phil, way too much detail for a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced by his friends to go into a haunted house, Dan finds something unexpected waiting for him in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Your Blood (And Your Whole Heart Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People of the Internet!  
> In true Dan style, I have procrastinated with this Halloween oneshot and am now posting it over a week later....um I don't really know what to say other than it's my first time writing Phanfiction. Although technically it wasn't really intended to be phan, but the more I wrote, the more it felt like them to me. Regardless, I posted this on AFF as well, except that one was for Hunhan. 
> 
> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/-MOBV0msEHg
> 
> Other than that, enjoy.

I was lost. So lost. My friends had long since abandoned me in the dark, decrepit building. ‘It’s going to be fun,’ I recall Chris’s mocking tone from earlier that day. The smaller boy wasn’t really even my friend. I was surprised when he asked me to join his friends, on their haunted excursion, little did I know that it was just a ploy to lure me out to this shanty house. 

Every sound was amplified in the silence of the night. Trying to preserve what little battery I had left on my phone I turned off my flashlight and felt my way through the house. Bugs scuttled past me every time I bumped into something. I could almost swear that they were tutting at me as they ran past me. I sent out silent apologies, not trying to disturb their homes. 

“Now, what’s a delectable creature like yourself, doing here?” A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a boy, no, man, standing close in front of me. His skin was so pale, so white. He shone in the pitch black that surrounded us. His delicate features, paired with a slight smirk made him easily the sexiest man I had ever seen. 

But what was he doing in this house? No one was living here, the whole town was sure of that. So who was this beautiful stranger.

“Wh-who are you?” I whispered out, as if speaking at a normal volume would cause him to disappear.

“The name’s Phil. But more importantly who are you?” His smirk grew wider as he spoke, stretching over pearly white teeth. He looked so perfect; I doubted he was even real

“What are you?” I ask, choosing not to answer his question. As if I had flown, my back was pushed into a wall, Phil tightly gripping my neck. 

 

“I don’t think you understand,” his voice a deep, gravelly tone. “You’re in my house. So we’re going to play by my rules.” His breath was hot on my ear, and if I was being completely honest, it was turning me on.

“Dan. My name is Dan.” I gasp out, not sure weather it was from the hold on my neck, or the surprising arousal. Probably both.

Suddenly, Phil was standing across the room, all signs of the angry man gone, now in his place stood a boyish version of the stunning man. All of this, the strange mood swings, the cheeky smirks, it all went straight to my hardening member.

“Since I’m so nice, I’ll tell you. I’m a vampire.” He chuckled at, what I assume must have been, my very shocked face. He stepped toward me, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I leant into the touch, despite the fact that he just revealed to me that he was not human. “You know, you remind me of someone I once crossed paths with. You can’t be them, of course. They’re dead now. But you have very similar features.” His fingertips feathered over my face, and even though the touch was barely there, they were ice cold against my flushed face. “What are you doing in these halls, all by yourself?”

“I was…I am lost.”

“Oh? You’re lost. You know, this house isn’t a very good place to be lost. Especially if you’re a human.”

I gulped, not sure how to respond to the beautiful beast in front of me.

“I think I saw your friends earlier.”

“You did?” 

“Yeah. They mentioned someone with pretty eyes, and here you are. A pretty boy with pretty eyes.” He whispered, moving closer and closer, until we were standing chest to chest. He blurred out of focus for a second, before becoming clear again, holding a familiar black rectangle.

He took my fucking phone.

“I’m pretty slick.” He bit his lip, amber eyes traveling down my torso and resting on my now stiff manhood. Fuck. I hadn’t even paid attention to it, and now it stood, tenting in my sweatpants, poking Phil’s clothed thigh. 

“Can I please have it back? I swear, I-I’ll be out of your way as soon as I can find an exit.” I panted out, the contact became too much for me to handle. I needed to get out of there.

“Hmm. How about we make a deal. I’ll give you your phone back and show you the way out, and you can do me a little favor.” He cocked his head to one side, his boyish grin gleaming in the darkness of the room. I didn’t think it would be possible, but my hard member stiffened even more, threatening to poke out of my pants.

“Can’t you-can’t you just let me go? I promise you won’t hear from me ever again.” I pleaded, needing both an escape and release.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing behind me, whispering in my ear. “The thing is, you don’t really have a choice. I’ll take what I want from you.” his hand snaked around my waist, sliding down to tease his fingers over my length. “If you want to kick and scream, I’ll let you. You can even bite me, I won’t be mad,” he licked a stripe from my exposed shoulder up to my ear. His free hand moved to gently flick one of my erect nipples. “On the other hand, you can choose to accept my…conditions, if you will, and I’ll give you the most pleasure you will have ever felt in your miserable life.” 

My head rolled onto his shoulder, as my body gave out. He was holding me up, continuing his torturous ministrations on my sensitive flesh. In that moment, I realized that he truly was a monster. A predator. And despite his soothing touch, I couldn’t help but think that I was his prey. No matter what he said about letting me leave, I didn’t think I would ever see daylight again. And the scariest thing of all, I didn’t care.

“Come, you beautiful boy. Let me ravish you. Take care of you. Let me own you.” He whispered, ushering me forward into a room I hadn’t noticed before. 

As soon as we walked in, candles flared to life, casting low shadows over a gorgeous bedroom. Gold silk flowed from the ceiling to the floor, letting all focus be drawn to an enormous bed at the centre of the room. I stopped as soon as I saw it, mouth dropped in awe. Phil nudged me forward, a small impatient growl escaping his plump lips.

“There will be time for that later.” 

In an instant, we were on the bed, Phil grinding himself into me. I groaned at the sensation, not wanting him to stop, but still yearning for proper release. 

“Phil,” I moaned. “Please.” His eyes traced my face, until finally stopping at my eyes.

“You have such pretty eyes.” He leaned forward and captured my mouth in his. Phil’s tongue explored my mouth, sliding deliciously with my own. I couldn’t think beyond ‘Phil’ and ‘more.’ 

My hands traced the ridges of his spine, resting at the curve of his perfect ass. I fingered the fabric, before slipping my hand inside to grip his glorious mounds.

“Too many clothes.” He panted out, tugging at my t-shirt. I moved to pull it off, but his hands stopped mine, ripping the offending article as if it were nothing. His own clothes seemed to have disappeared in the process, leaving him in only his boxers. I whined as soon as I felt the cold air touch my bare skin, but Phil reattached his lips onto mine, all complaints vanished form my mind.

He kissed his way from my mouth, down my jaw, pausing only to suck on my collarbones, finally stopping at my hip. He looked up at me, forcing me to hold his gaze. He lowered his mouth on my boxer-clad cock, his eyes never leaving mine. I arched into his hot, wet mouth, twisting the sheets in my grip.  
If I could form coherent thought in that moment, I would have been ashamed at myself, wantonly throwing myself at the stranger. But, as Phil’s hands traveled up and down my body, his tongue doing marvelous things to me, I found that I really couldn't give a fuck.

“Ph-Phil. I want, oh God,” I gasped as his cold, rough hand gripped my aching member. The sensation of his skin sliding against mine was almost too much to bear. His hand still on me, Phil slithered up, molding his body into mine, mouth finding the nape of my neck. 

“Do you like it, Princess? Do you like it when I touch you like this? Will you come for me?” His words came out in pants, as if I were the one taking his breath away. I could only nod, his tongue tracing my pulse point. Was I going to die? “I won’t hurt you, sweet boy. But I need you to say the words. Give me permission. You wont regret it. Just say yes.” His words were whispered harshly, a low growl beneath them. Unable to do anything else, I nodded.

“Do it. Do whatever you want to me. I’m yours.” He resumed his attack on my neck, hand working faster, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. The familiar twist in my abdomen signaled my torture would soon be over. “I’m-“

Suddenly there was an uncomfortable pressure on my neck, but coupled with the intense orgasm that ripped through my body, it only intensified the pleasure. My eyes rolled back into my head, and my limbs stiffened against Phil’s cold body. As I came down from my high, I began to drift, far away from the gold room with the large bed. Somewhere quiet. Dark.

Floating. I was floating.

No. I was in my bed. In my room. But how? The last thing I remembered was Phil-

Oh. Oh.

My body felt sore, a confirmation that I hadn’t dreamed it up. I fingered my neck, feeling two bumps that weren’t there the day before. It was real.

I looked around to see my phone, fully charged on my nightstand. The screen lit up, several missed calls and texts from Chris and his friends. I ran my hand through my hair then dragged it down my face. 

“Pretty eyes.” I stiffened. Was he here? I looked around my room; positive I was the only living soul in the entire flat.

Finally I decided to look out of my window to see the old house I visited last night. Even in the distance, I saw a flash of movement in the window. I grinned, knowing he was watching. I would definitely be going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this shit show of a fic^^


End file.
